It has long been known to use fire, smoke or liquid sensing devices, along with intrusion sensors, to monitor conditions throughout a facility or institution from a central control room. Signals from the various types of alarm sensors are communicated to the control room via hardwiring, or perhaps by radio signals, and can be converted to visual or audio alarms for the purpose of enabling an operator to identify and determine the location of the alarm condition. Also, it has been known to use two way radio communication links to enable the operator in the central control or supervisory room to communicate with on site personnel who are equipped with two way radios. The on site personnel can be directed to the location of the alarm and can be advised as to the nature of the alarm prior to arriving at that site.
Such systems require the presence of an operator in the control room but perform quite satisfactorily during hours when enough personnel are available. However, there is a continuing need in the alarm and monitoring field for alarm and monitoring systems which will function without the requirement of an operator in the control room, e.g., during off hours or weekends. Generally, under such conditions, personnel are available throughout the site to investigate alarm conditions as needed. However, such personnel do not have access to the information being provided within the control room from the distributed sensors.